Quiero cambiar el futuro
by Nia-ChanCreepy
Summary: -¿Nat-Natsu?-Susurro una rubia de más o menos 21 años mientras se acercaba a él. -¿Lucy?-Dijo este sorprendido mientras que Erza estaba sentada encima de Gajeel con su espada puesta en el cuello de él. -¿¡Que haces aquí? ¡Fuiste expulsado!-Grito. -¿Porque?-Contesto el moreno. -Por...-No termino de decir una Levy de 21 años. Pésimo Summary. 100% NaLu y GaLe (Resubido)
1. Capitulo 1

** Viaje al Futuro**

-¿Qué has dicho Gajeel?-Grito un peli-rosado muy enfadado

-¡Lo que has oído Salamander!-Grito un chico largo pelo negro

Lucy y Levy miraban a Gajeel y Natsu mientras que estos se peleaban. Últimamente peleaban mucho. Ambas chicas dieron un largo suspiro y se miraron para luego reírse ligeramente.

-¿Os pasa algo?-Pregunto una sonriente albina mientras las dejaba enfrente de ellas dos vasos de agua

-No nada simplemente que como sigan a si van a destrozar todo el gremio-Dijo la rubia cogiendo el vaso

-Are, Are Lu-chan, antes de eso Erza ya les abra parado-Le dijo su amiga sonriéndole. Lucy dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja para suspirar.

-Erza no hará nada. Mírala-Le contesto a su amiga mientras esta giraba la cabeza. Pude ver a Erza comiéndose una tarta de fresas tan felizmente.

-Vaya…-Comento simplemente Levy

Mira había observado la escena sonriendo. Aunque ambas lo ocultaran sabía perfectamente lo que sentían ambas por los Dragon Slayers

Pronto ocurrió la cosa más terrible que le puede pasar al gremio.

Natsu fue lanzado de un puñetazo al sitio de Erza. La pelirroja reacciono tarde. El mago de fuego y la pelirroja acabaron en el suelo con media barra rota. Lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor fue que el pastel de fresas de Erza estaba en el suelo.

-¡Gonenme!-Gritaron al momento Natsu y Gajeel al sentir la terrorífica mirada de Erza.

Esta última se acababa de reequipar con la armadura del purgatorio cuando Mira le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Are, Are Erza, tengo un castigo mejor-Dicho esto le susurro algo al oído y Erza sonrió.

-De acuerdo Mira-Dicho esto agarro a los chicos que intentaban escabullirse y les arrastro hasta la biblioteca. Allí los tiro contra una estantería haciendo que muchos libros cayeran al suelo encima de ellos.

-Deberéis colocar todos los libros que hay en sus estanterías más los que acabáis de tirar. Si dentro de un rato no están la mitad colocados os mato-Su mirada no mentía asique ambos chicos gritaron al unisonó un "si" aunque el de Natsu sonó mas como un "Aye"

-Eres un idiota Salamander. Si no fueras tan debilucho me habrías parado ese puñetazo y no estaríamos así-Dijo Gajeel con un montón de libros en los brazos

-Idiota tu. Si no me hubieras dicho eso no hubiéramos empezado otro pelea-Dijo Natsu colocando un libro en su sección

-¡La culpa es tuya definitivamente!-Gritaron ambos a la vez y tras esto Gajeel soltó los libros tirándolos al suelo. Natsu había empezado a colocar uno pero lo dejo a medias y se cayó. Tras esto ambos se lanzaron un puñetazo. La mano de Natsu acabo en la cara de Gajeel y la mano de este en la cara del peli-rosado. Ambos Dragon Slayers fueron lanzados al otro extremo de la habitación dándose con una estantería de libros y tirándolos al suelo

-¡Idiota! ¡Ahora tenemos que colocar el doble!-Grito Gajeel levantándose y cogiendo dos libros

-¡No haber dicho eso!-Grito Natsu en el suelo. De repente se le cayó un libro en la cabeza abierto. Inclino la cabeza para cogerlo por donde estaba abierto.

-Si quieres el futuro conocer, una fecha has de escoger-Leyó Natsu para luego ver un montón de números en la pagina.

-¿Qué tontería es esa? ¡Venga ponte a recoger!-Grito el moreno desde una parte alejada del cuarto. Natsu le ignoro

-x795…-Dijo ya que era la fecha más cercana y después continuo- Pero solo no has de viajar, el nombre de un compañero mas el tuyo has de gritar…-Natsu iba a seguir cuando se vio interrumpido por un coscorrón que le dio Gajeel en la cabeza

-¡Natsu deja esas tontería ya!-Le grito enfadado

-¡Gajeel! ¡Déjame en paz!-Grito Natsu. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el libro que había caído al suelo por el puñetazo de su compañero empezó a elevarse y a brillar

Los dragons slayers se quedaron mirándolo. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que había empezado a girar.

Pronto un tornado salió del libro atrapándoles entonces una voz mecánica se oyó en aquel tornado purpura.

-Felicidades. Usted Natsu Dragneel ha elegido viajar al año x795 teniendo de compañero a Gajeel Redford. Les deseo un feliz futuro

Gajeel le lanzo una mirada furtiva a Natsu pero poco después todo se volvió negro

-¿Chicas porque no vais a ayudar a Natsu y Gajeel a colocar los libros de la biblioteca?-Les dijo Erza a lo que estas negaron.

-¿Sabéis? Pueden que estén destrozando la biblioteca…-Pensó Mira en voz alta cuando Erza se alejo

Levy y Lucy se miraron y suspiraron a lo que se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron de piedra: Estanterías rotas, libros por el suelo, muebles descolocados…pero ni rastros de los Dragon Slayer

Ambas se miraron y tras otro largo suspiro se pusieron a recoger

El primero en caer fue Natsu. Aterrizo sobre el frio suelo. Pero lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor fue que tras el vino Gajeel quien cayó encima de el

-¡Quitate Gajeel!-Grito Natsu intentando apartar a su amigo

-¿Y si no quiero?-Le reto desafiante aun encima de el

Entonces Natsu acumulando todas sus fuerzas le quito de encima levantándose. Entonces pudo apreciar el gigantesco edificio que se erguía frente a él. Gajeel le imito

-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí si estábamos dentro?-Comento Gajeel mirando su gremio

Ambos entraron.

En el gremio había bastante gente entre ellos caras conocidas como Gray, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Lissana, Elfman…Pero todos tenían algo en común. Sus rasgos ahora eran como unos 20 añeros.

Todo el gremio dirigió su mirada hacia ambos. Todos se quedaron sin aliento y atónitos.

A Natsu simplemente se le acercaron Lissana y Juvia mientras que Erza que rápidamente se había reequipado con la armadura Fairy y se había tirado encima de Gajeel poniéndole el pico de su espada en el cuello.

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2

** Un futuro poco alagüeño**

-¡Natsu!-Grito una Lissana de 21 años mientras se debatía internamente entre sí salir huyendo y estrujarle entre sus brazos. Al final termino por acercarse pero su hermano que ahora aparentaba 24 se puso entre ambos

-One-chan no deberías acercarte a los traidores-Tras esto se giro hacia el peli-rosado quien estaba confundido a más no poder-Volver tras hacer lo que hiciste no es de hombres

-Hey, hey un momento yo no he hecho nada-Intento explicarse Natsu pero sintió un fuerte dolor y antes de darse cuenta estaba estampado en una pared. El honor fue de Gray que ahora tendría unos 22 años. El peli negro le miraba con ira.

-Juvia cree que Gray-sama se ha pasado con Natsu aunque…-Juvia no termino la frase ya observo a Gajeel que estaba tirado en el suelo. Este estaba intentando quitar a Erza de encima

-… ¿Ga-Gajeel-kun?...-Pregunto mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente pero una voz la paro.

-Juvia no te acerques a ese asesino-La paro Gray mientras agarraba a Natsu de la camisa zarandeándole

-Gray tiene razón Juvia. Lo mejor sería matarle-Dijo la pelirroja que estaba encima del moreno.

-¡Un momento Titania! ¡Yo hasta el momento no he hecho nada!-Dijo intentando quitársela de encima.

-Un momento. Erza mira bien a Gajeel-Dijo Juvia que no le había quitado la mirada a su ex compañero-Parece más joven…como si tuviera…

-17 años-Grito el Dragon Slayer moreno. (No sé si será esa su edad pero no encontraba las edades de ningún personaje ;_; gonenme)Tras esto Erza se levanto y le agarro de la camisa examinándole

-Tienes razón Juvia…Gray examina a Natsu-Dijo tras dejarle en el suelo pero aun así con la espada en su espalda

-Erza también aparenta 17 años…-Comento Gray tirándole al suelo. Natsu se había desmayado y cayó al suelo con gran estrepito

Erza coloco dos sillas frente a otras tres. En esas tres sillas estaban sentados Laxus el actual maestro del gremio quien les miraba con una mirada fulminante. Esa mirada estaba cargada de odio y tristeza. A su lado estaba Erza y al otro lado Mirajane. Por supuesto alrededor de todos estaba el resto de Fairy Tail.

-Muy bien hemos comprobado que no sois los Natsu y Gajeel que conocemos entonces… ¿Quién sois?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail. Creo que no es nuestra época-Dijo Natsu comentando lo obvio

-Creo que paso por el libro de antes. Salamader leyó un libro y eligió una fecha y tras esto ambos acabamos en un tornado quien nos dijo que íbamos al futuro concretamente 5 años después y bueno aquí estamos-Concluyo tajante Gajeel

-Laxus, Erza, ceo que dicen la verdad. Al fin y al cabo los símbolos están en sus brazos y son muy jóvenes-Comento Mira relajando la mirada.

-Creo que tienes razón Mira…-Comento Erza mirando fieramente a Gajeel aunque para Natsu las miradas no eran diferentes.

-Y ahora, ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarnos a que ha venido ese caluroso recibimiento?-Pregunto Gajeel sin cortarse

Se escucharon muchos cuchicheos y Laxus miro a sus acompañantes entonces suspiro.

-Está bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo?-Laxus miro a Natsu y aunque ya sabía la verdad seguía mirándole de aquella manera. -Natsu tu…dejaste el gremio. En tu época seria 1 año después. No querías seguir aquí porque según tú querías volverte más fuerte y aquí no podías. Dijiste que estabas harto de buscar a Igneel y te largaste. Querías ser el 1 en todo

Tras esto Natsu estaba con la boca abierta. El nunca se habría planteado dejar el gremio y menos dejar de buscar a Igneel ¡Debía de ser una broma!

-Por supuesto te uniste a otro gremio-Laxus tomo aire como si le costara continuar. –Te uniste a Raven Tail

Ahora Natsu si estaba destrozado ¿¡Raven Tail!? ¡Imposible!

-¡Eso es imposible!-Grito Natsu poniéndose en pie pero entonces Mira hablo

-Natsu déjale terminar por favor-Dicho esto Natsu se sentó. Por supuesto Gajeel estaba también de piedra.

-Cuando te uniste a Raven Tail…cambiaste tu aspecto considerablemente. Pero sobretodo tu actitud. 3 años después de abandonar el gremio nos atacaste con Raven Tail. Aguantamos como pudimos. Nos derrotasteis. Todo el mundo se salvo menos…-Laxus miro al suelo y se mordió el labio. Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza

-Menos el maestro…-Hablo por fin tras recapacitar

Natsu no se lo podía creer. Les miro incrédulos y al ver las miradas de todos agacho la cabeza shockeado. No dijo nada.

-Joder…-Comento Gajeel mirando a todos pero entonces sintió la mirada de Erza.

-Cállate tu no fuiste menos-Dijo. Escupió cada palabra como si de dagas envenados fueran. Claro estas aterrizaron en el pecho del moreno

-Gajeel tu…-Empezó Laxus y tras recapacitar volvió a hablar-Levy y su equipo se fueron de misión…Jet y Droy volvieron a la semana sin Levy…El enemigo fue demasiado poderoso y…quedo en coma

Natsu seguía mirando al suelo. Estaba fatal. Por su cabeza bullían un montón de pensamientos. Ahora Gajeel también estaba de la misma manera.

-Tu…te cabreaste…y…les matastes-Concluyo Laxus tomando aire mientras todos los del gremio apartaban las mirada.

Gajeel no sabía que decir ni hacer. ¿Había matado a Jet y a Droy? Es verdad que había fantaseado millones de veces con su desaparición para tener solo a Levy para el pero nunca podría hacerlo de verdad.

-Esas son vuestras historias…Gajeel te echamos del gremio y te perdimos la pista-Dijo Mira rasgando el silencio

Entonces Natsu y Gajeel se pusieron en pie y con un sonoro grito anunciaron

-¡Me vengare!-Entonces se miraron y salieron del gremio con afán de encontrar a sus yo´s de esa época para darles a probar de su propia medicina

-Nunca camiaran-Comento Lissana mirando la puerta. Cuando de repente entraron una rubia de ojos chocolate acompañada de una peli-azul un poco más bajita con ojos avellana

Lucy y Levy al ver las caras de sus compañeros se preocuparon

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Lucy

-…Natsu y Gajeel…han vuelto…-Hablo Laxus levantándose haciendo que a ambas chicas se les congelara el aliento


	3. Capitulo 3

**Gajeel vs Gajeel**

Frustrado. Así se sentía Gajeel al no encontrar a su yo de ese futuro. Juraba y re juraba que cuando lo encontrara le arrancaría hasta…

El moreno caminaba por las calles de Magnolia. Y aunque la gente no le conocía se paraban a mirarle. El pasaba delante de ellos.

En una de las veces bastante gente le miro indiscretamente y este se paro y con una mirada llena de furia grito:

-¿Qué cojones estáis mirando todos?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. A toda la gente le recorrió un escalofrió y salió disparada.

Gajeel busco por toda la ciudad. Allí no había ni rastro de él. Los del gremio habían dicho que le habían perdido el rastro.

Gajeel cansado entro a una taberna. Se sentó en la barra y pedio un vaso de agua. El tabernero le miro extraño y se lo sirvió

-Pensaba que pediría lo de siempre-Dijo dejándole el vaso en frente

-¿Cómo? Yo nunca he venido por aquí-Dijo dándole un trago de agua al vaso

-¿Qué? Si usted viene aquí todos los días y pide una cerveza para luego a la hora irse-Dijo el camarero apoyando los brazos en la mesa

Gajeel escupió ligeramente el agua y se levanto de golpe dando un golpe a la mesa

-¿Cómo cojones se llama ese tipo? ¿A qué maldita hora viene? ¡Joder me lo voy a cargar solo puede ser el!-Dijo entrando en cólera

El camarero se aparto ligeramente y dijo

-Bueno el nombre no me lo sé y normalmente viene un poco más tarde…Se supone que es igual que usted-Hablo sirviendo una bebida a otro cliente

Gajeel dio un ligero "Tsk" y se fue hacia la puerta sin antes pagar. Cuando abrió la puerta paso a su lado un hombre con capa gris y bastante alto. Por la puerta cabían dos personas por eso se rozaron el hombro.

Entonces se le corto la respiración. Rápidamente le agarro de la capa tirándole fuera del bar. Le tenía todavía agarrado. Convirtió su brazo en hierro entonces lo estrello contra el suelo haciendo que ambos se elevaran. Subieron hasta la azotea de un edificio allí Gajeel tiro al desconocido contra el suelo del tejado.

El desconocido no había hecho ningún movimiento tal vez por la sorpresa.

Cuando lo tiro al suelo la capa se desprendió. Pudo ver a un hombre de 22 años de pelo corto y negro. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta y unos pantalones blancos. Tenía pirsings por toda la cara.

Cuando Gajeel aterrizo a su lado supo inmediatamente que había dado con su objetico.

Rápidamente le soltó una patada mandándole al otro extremo del tejado.

Por fin el moreno se levanto pero Gajeel fue más rápido y le dio un puñetazo por detrás haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Entonces Gajeel cogió por la camisa al desconocido y clavo sus ojos carmesí en su cara. Los ojos del hombre eran también rojos

-¡Eres subnormal! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Jet y a Droy? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar al gremio? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Levy!-Le grito mientras le zarandeaba

El desconocido estaba perplejo y consiguió zafare de Gajeel. Este iba ir a por él pero el hombre levanto la mano para pararle.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes lo que se me paso por la cabeza! ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo! Al fin y al cabo…somos la misma persona-El Gajeel del futuro le sonrió con maldad y entonces lleno de ira el Gajeel de la otra época salto hacia el pero el otro ya estaba preparado por lo que le sujeto de los brazos y le lanzo al suelo

-Te contare lo que paso asique cállate-Dijo el hombre sentándose en el suelo.

El Gajeel adolescente se sentó con pesadez, entonces empezó a narrar

Flasback

"Era un día como otro cualquiera en el gremio. Gajeel estaba hablando con Pantherlil. Discutían sobre qué misión hacer. Entonces al gremio llegaron Jet y Droy. Heridos, magullados y medio muertos. Rápidamente toda la gente del gremio fue en su ayuda. Gajeel no se habría molestado de no ser por el hecho de que Levy no estaba entre ellos.

Ambos magos explicaron que el enemigo fue demasiado fuerte y que no pudieron defender a Levy suficiente. La habían llevado al hospital y ellos había vuelto.

Lucy, Mira y Wendy fueron rápidamente al hospital. El moreno estaba muy preocupado. Cuando volvieron la noticia fue terrible. Levy estaba en coma.

Gajeel estaba triste, furiosos y se sentía impotente. Nunca perdonaría a esos dos magos que la acompañaban…Nunca

Días después Gajeel se encontró con ambos magos en el parque. Por su puesto fue intencionadamente.

Gajeel les dio la paliza de sus vidas. Ambos magos tenían que sufrir el dolor de Levy. El solo quería pegarles. Pero entonces vio como los magos caían al suelo. Pasaron 1,2,3 minutos…pero no se movían. Los había matado.

Dejo allí los cuerpos de sus anteriores compañeros y llego al gremio cubierto de sangre. Todos le recibieron con una noticia esplendida; Levy se había levantado

Gajeel les conto lo que hizo. Levy estaba delante. Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos, enfadados y tristes ante su acción. Fue expulsado del gremio."

Fin del Flasback

El adolescente había oído todo muy atentamente

-Pero… ¿Sabes? Despues de ver la tristeza en los ojos de levy, de dejar la ciudad y el gremio y de no volver a tener una familia…Sigo sin arrepentirme de lo que hice

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. El Gajeel del pasado se levanto y dio en la cabeza. Sin perder la consciencia pero indefenso. Entonces le agarro y empezó a andar

-… ¿A…donde…vamos?-Pregunto débilmente

- A Fairy Tail. A que pidas perdón

Continuara


	4. Capitulo 4

**El lado oscuro de Natsu**

~Mientras nuestro querido moreno ganaba una lucha contra el mismo otra un poco más lejos se producía~

Natsu caminaba con las manos en la cabeza bastante aburrido pero sobretodo un poco en las nubes

Miraba a toda la gente que pasaba. Solo quería reconocer a una persona pero claro si se había unido a Raven Tail era lógico que no estuviera en Magnolia. Natsu apretó los puños bajando los brazos y de un momento a otro cabreándose bastante

Iba a matar a su yo del futuro. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Definitivamente iba a matarlo.

De repente paso por delante de un edificio bastante conocido. Se paro y lo observo para que un brillo en sus ojos apareciera.

-¡Lucy!-Dijo a la vez que miraba su piso. Entro corriendo y sin pedir permiso entro a su cuarto.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver la habitación vacía. Las paredes que antes estaban pintadas de un tierno rosa pastel ahora eran blancas como la nieve. El suave olor a felicidad y risa ahora era un agrio olor a cerrado y humedad. La suave y blandita cama rosa había sido cubierta por una manta blanca.

-Se fue. Hace unos años-Dijo la casera que parecía como si realmente ella hubiera viajado con ellos porque no había cambiado lo más mínimo.

Natsu suspiro decepcionado y salió por donde había venido. Se paro en frente del edificio y siguió andando bastante agotado. Continúo andando y sin darse cuenta apareció en su casa.

El nombre de Natsu había sido tachado y ahora solo ponía Happy. Natsu apretó los dientes mirando al suelo y entro en la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver que todo seguía igual. Papeles por el suelo y toda la comida ahora rancia en el suelo. Eso sí una gran capa de polvo adornaba toda la casa.

Natsu miro los papeles y los recogió con cuidado hasta haber quitado todo menos la comida. Simplemente tras esto salió por la puerta. Quería haber hecho eso hacer mucho tiempo

Llego de nuevo al centro de la ciudad donde había más o menos bastante gente. Iba pensando en sus cosas cuando giro en un callejón y por su lado paso un chico alto.

Natsu se giro y abrió los ojos. Era un chico de pelo negro con una chaqueta blanca y azul y unos pantalones azules. En su cuello había una bufanda blanca se movía al ritmo del viento.

A Natsu se le encendió la bombilla (N/A: ¡El día que eso pase dejo de escribir!) y agarro de la bufando al chico tirándole para atrás contra unos contenedores entonces mano en boca chillo

-¡Aliento del dragón de fuego!-Dijo hinchándose de aire y lanzando una gran llamarada al moreno el cual abrió los ojos cuando las llamas le alcanzaron pero entonces mientras el fuego le rodeaba empezó a desaparecer

-Este sabor… ¡Eres un Dragon Slayer!-Hablo el moreno tragándose el fuego y mirándole a los ojos entonces al ver al peli-rosado ando para atrás con los ojos como platos

-Tú eres mi yo del futuro-Declaro Natsu solemne mirándole con furia

-… ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Yo soy Natsu Dragneel de Raven Tail!-Chillo mirándole a los ojos entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Natsu delante de él a punto de pegarle un puñetazo

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail!-Dijo estampándole el puñetazo en la cara y tirándole al suelo. Tras esto le agarro de la camisa levantándole

-¡Ahora vas a decirme porque te uniste a Raven Tail! ¡Porque atacaste Fairy Tail! ¡Porque mataste al maestro! ¡Porque dejaste de buscar a Igneel! ¡Porque heriste a Lucy!-Dijo zarandeándole

El moreno salto para atrás dejando a Natsu con una mirada llena de furia

-Te lo contare. Eres mi yo del pasado asique terminaras haciendo lo mismo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa socarrona

Tras esto el de Fairy Tail se abalanzo contra el de Raven Tail pero este lo esquivo

-Empiezo…-Susurro delante de el

FlashBack:

Natsu se dio por vencido. No encontraba a Igneel. Tras que un mercader le hubiera comentado algo de unos dragones Natsu se había hecho mil y una ilusiones y simplemente no había nada cuando llego al sitio indicado.

La fe de Natsu se resquebrajo en un montón de pedazos. Comprendio que no necesitaba a Igneel para nada. Podía triunfar y ser el primero en todo sin la ayuda de ese estúpido dragón. Consiguió derrotar a Erza en una pelea eso le puso el primero en fuerza. Consiguió convertirse en un mago de clase S. Pero Natsu quería ser el primero en todo por eso se fue de Fairy tail. Allí solo pensaba en estupideces de amistad y compañerismo.

Fue acogido en Raven Tail como uno más. Un día cualquiera decidió atacar su antiguo gremio.

En medio de aquella pelea uno de los miembros más fuertes de Raven Tail fue a disparar a una rubia de ojos achocolatados y bastante herida. Y un "Desliz" del Dragon Slayer el cual ahora era moreno hizo que el ataque no le diera a la maga estelar si no al maestro causándole la muerte

Fin del FlashBack

Natsu atónito con la historia de el mismo se quedo en el sitio pensativo y confuso.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir adiós-Dijo El Natsu del futuro pasando al lado de él.

El peli-rosa no se lo pensó dos veces y le agarro de la bufanda de nuevo y tras esto le estampo contra la pared más cercana.

Eso le dejo un poco confuso y mareado. Ahora no podía ver muy bien a donde iba o no cosa que aprovecho Natsu para tirarle al suelo y atarle con la bufanda la cual dejo un cacho libre para poder cogerla y así arrastrarle

-¡Hey suéltame! ¿¡A donde vamos!?-Grito enfadado el moreno

-¡A Fairy Tail a que pidas perdón!-Dijo el pelirrosa sin saber que, había dicho lo mismo que su amigo de ojos carmesís

Continuara


	5. Capitulo 5

Gracias por esperarme tanto tiempo

Soy NiaOtaku y ahora estais en mi nueva cuenta

No me enrollo, aqui teneis el que posiblemente. POSIBLEMENTE sea el antepenultimo cap de "Quiero cambiar el futuro"

P.D: ¿La tardanza? El veranio ^-^ (Soy retrasada...)

**La llegada al gremio**

Gajeel caminaba con su yo de ese tiempo colgado en el hombro

-¡Niño! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! -Grito pataleando sin parar quieto

-¡Deja de revolverte o seras tu el que acabe mal! -Grito mir

or supuesto, este no lo hizo

-¡Gajeel! -Oyo de repente el moreno. Se giro y detras de el vio a Salamander arrastrando algo que parecia ser un cuerpo humano

El de ojos rojos se quedo esperandole y cuando llego vio que arrastraba a un joven moreno, parecia...algo mareado

-¿Es...? -Comenzo a preguntar Gajeel, a lo que Natsu asintio antes de que terminara de hablar

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a andar. El Natsu de ese presente abrio un poco los ojos y miro a Gajeel, el cuel este le devolvio la mirada. Habia pasado bastante tiempo

-¿Que habran hecho Natsu y Gajeel del pasado? -Pregunto Lissana sentada en una de las multiples mesas

-A mi me preocupan mas los otros -Respondio Erza acercandose a ella

-Opino lo mismo que Erza-san. Juvia no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer Gajeel...-Dijo Juvia metiendose en la conversacion tranquilamente

-Sea lo que sea, no creo que ni Gajeel ni Natsu encuentren a sus respectivos yo's -Comento Laxus desde la barra, el cual habia estado atento a la conversacion

Y, como si eso de verdad fuera un hechizo magico, la puerta del gremio se abrio de un portazo llamando la atencion de absolutamente todos los presentes de la sala

El pelirrosa y el moreno aparecieron triunfantemente. Gajeel cargaba con alguien al hombro, mientras que Natsu arrastraba de la bufanda a otro. Nada mas entrar en el gremio ambos Dragonslayers arrojaron a sus respectivos yo's dentro. Gajeel aterrizo sobre un monton de mesas, mientras que Natsu se dio de lleno contra la pared

-¡Ahi los tienen! -Exclamo Natsu cerrando la puerta igual que la habia abierto. Con mucho estruendo

Laxus miraba atonito como el Natsu de esa epoca comenzaba a levantarse frotandose el hombro. Juvia y Erza se quedaron mirando a Gajeel, el cual trataba de salir de las mesas

-¿¡Que se supone que estan haciendo aqui!? -Pregunto Laxus comenzando a notar la presion y el enfado

-Vienen a disculparse, aun que eso no solucione nada -Respondio Gajeel cruzandose de brazos

El rubio de la cicatriz se acerco a Natsu agarrandole del cuello y estanpandole contra la pared

-Eres un traidor y aqui en Fairy Tail ya no tienen sitio. Juro que voy a...-Comenzo a decir Laxus, pero oyo una voz de fondo, lo que hizo que se callara

Una chica rubia de ojos chocolate se habia puesto en pie. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. La chica tenia el pelo por la cadera y vestia bastante simple

Se acerco al Natsu pelirrosa. El seguia siendo mas alto que ella

-Lucy...-Murmuro el Natsu contra la pared casi sin aliento por culpa de Laxus

La rubia se acerco lentamente y con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, le puso ambas manos en la cara, como esperando que se desvaneciera. Cuando no paso, abrio los ojos levemente y cerro los puños sobre sus mejillas sin apretarselas, como si fuera impotencia

-¿Natsu?...¿Mi Natsu? -Pregunto mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotarle de sus mejillas

-¡L-Lucy! ¡Es-Estoy aqui! -Grito a duras penas el moreno

La de ojos chocolate giro su cabeza hacia el y abrio un poco mas los ojos. Ese si era su Natsu

En ese momento de tension entre Natsu y Lucy, Natsu (N/A: Estoy hasta LOS COJONES DE ESPECIFICAR! ¡JODER!) joven en un rapido movimiento, puso a la Lucy de ese tiempo detras de el

-¡Tienes que pedirle perdon a Lucy! ¡Y a todos en este gremio! ¡Y dar una explicacion! -Grito Salamander enfadado

Mientras todo esto trascurria, Juvia habia hecho el amago de ir a ayudar a Gajeel a levantarse de entre las mesas, pero Gray la cogio del brazo negando con la cabeza

Al ponerse en pie se quedo mirando la escena. Vio a Lucy levantarse e ir al encuentro de Salamander. Sin embargo, se habia quedado mirando a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Una joven de ojos cacao y pelo azul rizado sujetado con una cinta. Habia cosas que nunca cambiaban

Avanzo unos pasos hacia la mesa de Levy, pero antes de dar el tercero el joven moreno se puso entre su destino y el

-No te acerques mas a Levy -Dijo seriamente mirando a Natsu de fondo

Ambos tuvieron un choque mental de miradas muy profundo. Solo lo paro una mano que se coloco en el hombro del chico de pelo largo

Gajeel se giro para encontrarse con la joven de pelo azul. Seguia siendo muy bajita

-Gajeel...Te veo bien -Comento Levy mirando al "niño" (N/A: JODER, YA NO SE COMO COJONES DIFERENCIARLOS). Gajeel la miro y sonrio socarronamente. La puso una mano en la cabeza y la revolvio el pelo

-Aun eres muy bajita enana -Dijo enseñando sus colmillos de Dragon Slayer. Levy solo sonrio sonrojandose

-Pero ahora soy mas mayor que tu -Comento mirando como Lucy giraba la cabeza hacia Natsu

El de pelo corto les miraba en silencio cin comentar nada. Estaba un poco celoso

De repente, Erza aparecio por detras del Gajeel de ese tiempo y cogio a ambos Dragon Slayers del hierrp por el pellejo

-¡Vamos a hablar los 4 tranquilamente! -Dijo. Se habia cambiado velozmente, pues ahora llevaba la misma armadura que cuado les recivio por primera vez

-¿Cuatro? -Pregunto el Gajeel joven

-Vente Levy. Ahi mucho de lo que hablar -Dijo Erza sin hacer caso a las quejas de los Gajeels. La peliazul asintio levemente y salio andando detras de ella

Laxus miro a Erza y cogio a los dos Natsus, separando a uno de ellos de la rubia

-Vamonos -Dijo entrando con ellos a una sala del gremio

Aquellas charlas terminarian con el odio por parte de los dos bandos

Continuara

Venga va, os dejo en lo mejor (En realidad no me acuerdo de como terminaba, asi que esta noche toca pensar) Si veias faltas lo siento, estoy escribiendo deprisa y sin corregir

Se despide Nia


	6. Capitulo 6

Bien, bueno, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a reclamarme y tirarme huevos a la ventana, pero tengo muchos (DEMASIADOS) exámenes y muchas ganas de escribir sobre el LoL (Que probablemente sea lo que empiece a hacer)

Bueno, empezamos con el ultimo capitulo y mas abajo pondré información de lo que hare en un futuro

Gracias por la paciencia

**Colorin, colorado, este cuento...Oh, vaia:**

Erza llevaba agarrados por el pescuezo a los dos Gajeels. Estos no dejaban de quejarse y de gruñir en cuanto a la pelirroja

Entraron en una sala mas bien vacía, con un par de sillas y algún que otro barril. Nada mas llegar, la pelirroja les arrojo contra la pared del fondo sin ningún cuidado. Los morenos se estrellaron sobre esta cayendo al suelo acto seguido

-¡Ya puedes empezar a explicar! -Grito Scarlet cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Cuando el Gajeel adulto se recobro un poco de la mala caída se sento pegando la espalda a la pared

-Tsk...Ya no soy un crio joder. No me puedes tratar así -Murmuro este desviando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de cierta peliazul

-Te trato como te mereces traidor -Contesto impasiva la pelirroja sentándose en una de las sillas

El joven Gajeel se apoyo en otra pared al lado de una de las maestras del gremio. Levy se acerco a Erza agarrando su silla. No estaba nada cómoda con la situación

-Yo...Esta bien -Respondió Redford sometido ante tanta presión de grupo -Explicare los motivos de mi error -Sentencio suspirando. Estaba siendo un día muy largo

-Te escuchamos viejo -Dijo Gajeel mirándole. No pensaba convertirse en... en eso

-Yo...Estaba harto de Jet y Droy. No soportaba ver como fracasaban misión tras misión porque Levy no podía sola. Esos dos solo la molestaban. Yo hubiera querido intervenir antes...Ahora que lo pienso, habría sido la mejor idea -Explico cerrando los ojos. No podría mirar a Levy nunca mas -El caso es que deje el tiempo pasar..."Cuando Levy se de cuenta de que no esta ganando nada con esos dos, me pedirá ayuda" pensé un aliviado. Pero entonces...Llegaron esos dos al gremio un día sin Levy... Tuve que ir a por ella corriendo para que no le pasara nada... Pero ya era tarde. Estaba en coma. No sabrían cuanto tardaría en despertar. Me sentía frustrado, y no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar. No los adiaba, ni mucho menos...Pero, no iba a permitir que salieran limpios de aquella afrenta

-Los mataste Gajeel. No es razón suficiente. Levy esta aquí ahora. Ellos no -Contesto Scarlet cruzándose de brazos

-¡No quería matarles joder! Solo... Solo quería enseñarles a ser mas fuertes. A aguantar los dolores y a protegerse a ellos mismo y a los que quieres... Pero en algún momento de la enseñanza me debí de pasar... Joder, no quería matarles... Cada día me arrepiento de ello mas y mas, imaginando a Levy mirándome llena de odio, pensando en todos los del gremio. Yo... Yo no quería...De verdad... -Mientras iba terminando de explicar, las lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

Gajeel se quedo muy sorprendido hacia esa reacción. Nunca había llorado en publico y nunca se le habría ocurrido hacerlo delante de Levy

-¡Gajeel! -Exclamaron. No fue Erza. Fue Levy

**-¡DRAGNEEL! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A DARTE UNA PALIZA**! -Exclamo Dreyar con cierto odio. Le tenia cogido de la bufanda levantándole del cuelo

-¡ATREVETE! -Replico el moreno (Acordaos que el Natsu del futuro esta teñido de moreno) agarrando el brazo del rubio para que le soltara

-La-Laxus... Para... Suéltale- Susurro Lucy con tristeza adelantándose unos pasos, aun que retrocedió al oír al moreno

-¡Escucha a la rubita Laxus! ¡Ella es la única de este jodido gremio que se puede quejar! -Replico con asco este

Lucy se hecho para atrás. El pelirrosa la cogió de los hombros apoyándola

-¡T-TE HE DICHO QUE NO LA TOQUES! -Grito el Natsu asfixiado por Laxus

-¡Callate! -Grito por fin el nieto de Makarov. Le tiro al suelo con frustración y se retiro un poco -¿Vas a hablar ahora?

-¡Claro que...! -Fue a contestar este, cuando Lucy se separo de Dragneel

-Natsu... por favor... ¿Qué paso? Solo queremos saberlo... -Murmuro con tristeza mirándole. Aun confiaba en que ese joven y alocado pelirrosa siguiera dentro

Natsu se quedo unos segundos callado. No podía decirle que no a Lucy teniéndola así. No soportaba ver a Lucy triste

-Yo...estaba harto de buscar a Igneel. No le encontraba por ningún lado. Me frustraba cada día mas y mas y ya no sabia que hacer...

-Tenias mi apoyo Natsu...El apoyo de tus amigos -Replico Lucy tristemente dando un paso al hacia el

-¡No era solo eso! Ver casa día como Erza me superaba, Gray me superaba...Juvia se volvía mas fuerte cada día, al igual que tu. Yo era el único estancado...Ya no sabia que hacer. Quería ser el primero y me estaba quedando el ultimo. Quería ser el primero en todo. Absolutamente todo...

-Natsu... -Sollozo Lucy agachándose y poniéndose a su altura- No necesitabas ser el primero en todo. Te queríamos igual. Y tu ibas poco a poco, como todos... -Comento pasándole una mano por su mejilla

Dragneel solo soltó una risilla triste

-Solo quería ser el primero en tu corazón Lucy... Quizá vi todo peor de lo que era... Ahora ya no puedo cambiar el pasado -Dijo elevando la mirada hasta estar frente a frente con la rubia. El moreno tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Me arrepiento de tantas cosas...

-Natsu... -Murmuro Lucy mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora Laxus? -Pregunto el pelirrosa al rubio

Este se quedo mirando la escena unos instantes y luego cerro los ojos

-El viejo me enseño muchas cosas. Y entre ellas, el poder del perdón. No se que habría sido de mi si no...En fin, tendrá que haber una reunión general -Declaro Dreyar poniéndose en pie. Natsu le miraba desde el suelo sin dar crédito

-Yo...Yo no merezco estar aquí...No estoy de acue- -Pero antes de continuar, este le cogio del pescuezo levantándole y colgándoselo a la espalda

-Vamos a debatir eso entre todos -Dijo mientras el moreno se quejaba, abrió la puerta con el pie y salió. Lucy se quedo mirando la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-Lucy -La llamo el joven Natsu tendiéndola la mano para que se levantara- El no puede cambiar el pasado. Pero yo si puedo cambiar el futuro -Contesto con una sonrisa dragonica

-Natsu... -Sollozo de nuevo Heartfilia con una sonrisa aceptando su mano

**-¡Gajeel! -Exclamo Levy mirándole**. Todos, desviaron su mirada con intriga- Se, que te preocupabas por mi. Ellos dos... Los echo de menos todos los días. Pero te echo mas de menos a ti Gajeel. Se como puedes llegar a ser... -Murmuro Levy. Cogio aire y cerro los ojos- Pero Gajeel, yo te quiero. Y te perdono. El maestro nos enseño-

-El poder del perdón -Termino Scarlet la frase mirándole

Gajeel no se lo podía creer. Le estaban perdonando

-¿En serio? -Pregunto levantándose con asombro. Erza asintió con una sonrisa seria y le dio la espalda abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo

-Gracias... -Declaro mirándola. Y después miro a Levy

-Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser parte de nosotros Gajeel -Confeso Levy con una gran sonrisa

-Giji, yo también... enana -Dijo el fiero Dragonslayer devolviéndole la sonrisa

**Tras una muy breve reunión**, los dos ex integrantes volvieron a estar dentro. Cuando eso termino, Levy apareció con un libro en los brazos

-No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si podréis cambiar el futuro. Hacedlo, por favor -Declaro esta entregándole el libro a Natsu

-No cometas mis mismos errores niñato -Le dijo el Natsu moreno al otro

-Eres fuerte dientes de hierro. Que no te juegue una mala pasada tu fuerza -Le aconsejo Gajeel

Los dos chavales asintieron y recitando las palabras para volver de vuelta. En un resplandor, desaparecieron

**Mientras tantos, en Fairy Tail...**

-¡Terminado! -Exclamo Lucy. Por fin habían terminado de recoger la bibliote

-Si, nos ha costado bastante ¿Y los chicos? -Pregunto Levy sentándose en frente de Lucy en una de las múltiples mesas de la biblioteca

De repente, un enorme portal verde se abrió en el techo. De allí, los dos DragonSlayers cayeron destrozando todo a su paso

-¡GAJEEL! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA YA! -Grito Natsu aplastado por su compañero

-¡¿Y SI NO QUIERO ?! -Grito también el moreno

De repente los dos se callaron sintiendo dos figuras fúnebres a su lado

-Natsu... -Murmuro Lucy. Parecía enfadada

-Gajeel... -Susurro Levy. TAMBIEN parecía enfadada

-L-Lucy...H-Hola -Tartamudeo el pelirrosa

-Enana... -Comento simplemente Gajeel. Los dos estaban asustados

-¿¡QUE OS CREEIS QUE HABEIS HECHO IDIOTAS!? -Gritaron las dos al unísono mirando la biblioteca OTRA VEZ destrozada

**Fin**

Meh, se ahí el titulo del cap xD

N/A: ¡YAAAAAAAY! Por fin acabo esta saga. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que a pesar de que no haya mucho romance entre los personajes del presente, se ve como cada uno en si quiere a su respectiva damisela

Eeeeeen fin, cosas para el futuro:

Quiero escribir mas sobre el LoL así que ya veré que hago (Se aceptan sugerencias EJEM)

Y me apetece escribir algo sobre Jeff de Killer y un Oc (El amor hacia ese creepypasta por mi parte es insano ¿Si oc? ¿Vale oc? Venga oc)

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado "Quiero cambiar el futuro"

Se despide Nia


End file.
